


Horrorterror

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Horror, Other, i guess, im sorry for dumb tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your feet push you along a long and twisting hallway, and you think to yourself that you are grateful for being a troll, and therefore your eyes can pierce the blackness of the unlit hall. You also are thankful for the white glow radiating from your skin, as your eyes had become accustomed to light, and are not as strong in the dark as a result.</p><p>You walk and you walk for what could be hours. Though it feels like it, you don't push aside the possibility that the only time that has passed is a few minutes. This ominous and incredibly boring hall has that feeling to it.</p><p>Your feet don’t grow tired, nor do they start to hurt. The only way you can tell you have been here a while is your increasing boredom, walking on and on in the nothingness.</p><p>You’re suddenly interrupted by a shrill scream, splitting through the dark silence with such ease that you feel a sharp pain in your ears. </p><p>But what truly gets you is the familiarity of the voice, and though you’ve never heard her scream before, you know precisely who it belongs to.</p><p>You break into a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrorterror

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on this drawing i drew once. if i ever get around to posting it, i'll link to it here.

Your feet push you along a long and twisting hallway, and you think to yourself that you are grateful for being a troll, and therefore your eyes can pierce the blackness of the unlit hall. You also are thankful for the white glow radiating from your skin, as your eyes had become accustomed to light, and are not as strong in the dark as a result.

You walk and you walk for what could be hours. Though it feels like it, you don't push aside the possibility that the only time that has passed is a few minutes. This ominous and incredibly boring hall has that feeling to it.

Your feet don’t grow tired, nor do they start to hurt. The only way you can tell you have been here a while is your increasing boredom, walking on and on in the nothingness.

You start to experiment with controlling the brightness of your glow, just practicing with it to entertain your mind. The corners of your ultra-blackened lips curl up at a particularly bright flare of your skin, not knowing you could go that bright, if only for a split second.

You’re suddenly interrupted by a shrill scream, splitting through the dark silence with such ease that you feel a sharp pain in your ears. 

But what truly gets you is the familiarity of the voice, and though you’ve never heard her scream before, you know precisely who it belongs to.

You break into a run.

After a time, the scream sounds again, and you still have not gone anywhere, so it seems. But you keep going, keep running.

When she screams a third time, you can see the edges of your vision going green and blurry and your heart is about to explode in your chest and your breathing is more jagged than freshly shattered glass.

Your jade-colored tears spill over your gently glowing cheeks as you begin to hear loud sobbing.

You call her name, and you’re answered with a mangled version of your own.

Suddenly, the hall ends, and you nearly run into...

Nothing.

You cannot tell if what’s in front of you is solid or not, but it’s clouded and moving. Shadows dance and twist and twirl in the depths of what you can see. But you don’t pay attention to that.

You pay attention to Rose, bright and pale against the turning shadows. 

Slippery, shiny black tentacles (or, that’s what they appear to be) are twisted around her arms, middle and legs, holding her in midair and dripping with a thick, dark substance. 

Some form of thin fabric, or possibly tape, wrap around her eyes and mouth. On the binds are “HORROR” and “TERROR” written crudely over her eyes and mouth, respectively.

Clutched tightly in her hands are her wands, spitting with dark energy.

 _Rose!_ You call up to her.

It sounds like she’s going to reply, but instead she starts to cough. The same stuff dripping from the tentacles starts to leak from behind her blindfold. You completely freeze; is she crying it?

Then she screams for a fourth time, muffled and strangled, and the thick liquid starts sputtering from her mouth, as well. You’re frozen, you can’t do anything but watch as the girl you love suffers like this. 

But it gets worse. You see something prodding at the fabric concealing her mouth. At first you think it’s her tongue, and can’t figure out why she’s sticking it out, but a small tentacle reaches out from under it as she whimpers in pain.

A few more follow the first, pushing from her throat and causing whatever that nasty black substance was to pour out her mouth and down her neck.

 _R-Rose?_ Weak from terror, you take a tentative step forward. 

_Turn back._ A deep voice you do not recognize echoes.

The larger tentacles start to slowly lower Rose to her feet. Once they recoil, she stumbles into your arms, continuing to cough and cry.

 _Are you alright?_ You choke out.

A strange noise starts to bubble from deep in her chest, and you realize she’s laughing. She’s actually laughing. 

Her needles clack on the floor, freed from the constraints of her hands.

She reaches up and pulls the strips of cloth from her face and looks at you. Her mouth is spread in a huge smile to make room for the tentacles writhing about from deep inside her throat.

Her violet eyes are trembling with fear, still leaking black.

She falls to her knees, trembling from her laughter, ever increasing in volume.

_Rose?_

She shakily stands back on her feet, using you as support.

She wraps her arms around you, and while you normally welcome it, she starts to pull your mouth towards hers.

You struggle, but her hold is strong.

One of the tentacles pries your mouth apart, and slips down your throat. You cringe in disgust and don’t even have time to gag before you feel a pain in the same place Eridan’s “science beam” had pierced your stomach.

You cough violently, causing pain in your chest. You groan as the pain intensifies and Rose doesn’t break the tentacle-connected kiss.

Suddenly, your own voice breaks out of your mouth in a scream of your own, and pain to match it breaks through your violet sash with even more tentacles that stab into Rose all over, spraying you both with scarlet and jade.

Rose doesn’t make a sound as she crumples to the floor.

You sit up, panting. There’s a slight pain in your neck from leaning on your desk, but that’s all the pain you feel. You’re intact, and your surroundings are lit.

 _Kanaya, are you alright?_ Rose’s deep, soothing voice comes from a chair a few feet away. You turn your head to see she’s knitting what appears to be a green-and-lavender striped scarf.

 _Yes._ You assure her, noticing your half-sewn project in front of you.

_I didn’t have the heart to wake you, but I forgot trolls get nightmares when they sleep places they aren’t accustomed to._

_It’s okay. It wasn’t that bad._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

She stands up and kisses you on the forehead.

_Finish your dress, love. It’ll get your mind off it._

She scratches just below her left eye, her mouth set in a kind smile. You nod to tell her you will.

But as her hand travels back down to her side, you swear you see the glint of something shiny and black on it.


End file.
